Body over Mind 2
by Basjetball
Summary: What happens if Mike is turned 17 and can't turn back 37. What happens if he has dirty thoughts that won't go away when the Wonder Bras are around. Based on Body Over Mind, but with different outcome.


**Body Over Mind 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 17 again**

* * *

**This story is based off my first story Body Over Mind with some changes. Mike turns 17 and can't turn back 37.**

* * *

A bonfire illuminated the night sky, music played, kids laid on blankets, played football and others splashed in the ocean.

Meanwhile, Maggie and the Wonder Bras were seated by the fire.

Samantha started to say "We were on his myspace page. There's a picture of him jamming with the Chili Peppers at Coachella."

Jamie gossiped "I heard Timbaland wants to produce an album with him"

Lauren agreed "Yeah, but he turned him down to help orphans with Brangelina in Nambib-ib-bib...in Africa"

Samantha gasped "Oh my God! I bet he knows Justin"

Mike and a nervous Alex made their way down the sand.

Alex started to say "This looks boring. Let's go back to my house and play video games" Alex turned, but Mike grabbed his arm and turned him back.

"What are you so nervous about?"

"The beach is for the older, cool kids. I don't belong here," Alex admitted.

"What are you talking about? You're a basketball player. You're cool," Mike said trying to reassure him.

"I don't play basketball. I mean, I can play, I just don't play on the team," Alex said.

Mike was stunned. "I thought you were getting ready for the season?"

Alex stared at him, "I never told you that"

As a confused Mike and Alex approached the scene, boys called out to Mike, tapped his fist. Girls fawned over him. Mike's become a celebrity...and he's eating it up.

Lauren spotted Mike with Alex.

Lauren smiled, "Here he comes"

The Bras whipped their heads around, getting all dreamy.

Maggie scoffed, "Can he be any lamer? Using my little brother to get to me?"

Samatha sighed, "If that boy was an apple he'd be delicious."

Samantha leaped up, scurried over to Mike. Lauren and Jamie chased after her. Maggie shakes her head. As Mike and Alex approached the gathering, Alex freezed up.

"Oh, man. It's her. She's here," Alex whispered to Mike.

"Who?"

Alex nodded towards the fire. Seated with tons of friends was Nicole. Alex belched loudly.

"She's so pretty it makes me gassy," he sighed.

Mike stared at him and advised "Calm down. Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna go over there and introduce yourself-"

Alex cut him off by saying, "She won't like me, Mark. I'm a loser"

Mike grabbed Alex by the shoulders.

"Why? Because Stan says so? You think Stan's a winner? He's going nowhere. You're a great kid. Any girl would be lucky to get your attention"

Alex looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really. And right now, there's a girl over there who's dying to meet you."

A determined look comes over Alex.

Alex smiled "Okay. What do I say?"

"Just introduce yourself. Then compliment her on something she never gets complimented on. Like if she has big, meaty, man hands tell her she should be a hand model-" Alex burped nervously cutting him off "And don't burp on her"

"I can do that"

Alex takes a deep breath, marched off just as Samantha ran up and threw her arms around Mike.

Samantha smiled, "You came! Why don't we take a walk somewhere private and play?"

'_I should talk to Maggie, ask why she's dating Stan...Wait, why should I care? She's living her life and I need to live mine" _Mike thought. "Sure"

Jamie and Lauren rushed over.

Jamie shook her head "I don't think so, Sam. Mark promised me a walk on the beach."

Lauren smiled at him, "Walk with me. I've got less miles on me."

Samantha turned back, "He already said yes to me"

A full blown argument broke out between the Bras.

_'I got the popular girls all twirled around my finger'_ Mike thought, "Why don't I walk with all three of you?"

Jamie grabbed one of Mike's arm, Lauren grabbed his other and Samantha jumped unto his back.

* * *

Mike sat just as the rest of the class filed in. Stan kissed Maggie and took his seat. Mike watched Stan leaned on his desk, placing a forearm and hand on the desktop.

His phone beeped, so he checked it...it was a pix message, 3 perfect asses in tiny bikini bottoms. Mike couldn't help himself but ogle at the picture. He was staring at it for a minute and didn't seemed to notice that three girls were smiling that he was staring at it for a minute.

Mr Adam entered, "Settle people". Mr Adam scribbled a large equation on the blackboard. "This was your homework. Who can come up here and solve this for me? Anyone?"

Blank, uninterested faces. Scattered giggles. Adams tosses the chalk angrily on his desk.

"Not one person. Fine. Miss O'Donnell. Come up here and dazzle us with your brilliance"

Maggie rose nervously from her seat, shuffled to the front of the class and answered the question.

* * *

Mike strolled in, sat at a back table, pulled a college application from his knapsack. He took out a pen, placed the tip to the paper where it says `name'. He thought he heard crying, but he could had imagined it. When he finished the application, he left.

* * *

The Wonder Bras stood by their lockers when their phones beeped...text message...

Mike's text:Party at my house 2nite. 7. Get the word out.

The Bras typed away, simultaneously hit send. Soon it was heard...hundreds of students...the beeps of hundreds of cell phones.

* * *

Mayhem. Kids raided the refrigerator, threw food around.

Another kid sprayed the room with the removable sink head.

Mike rushed in, grabbed the sink head from the Kid. "Give me that!".

Wonder Bras smiled at him, "Hey, Sexy".

Mike turned without thinking spraying all 3 Wonder Bras in the face. The Bras screamed. Mike replaced the nozzle. "I'm so sorry. Anyways, what's up?"

The Bras wiped themselves off and grabbed Mike's hands.

Samantha smiled, "Dance with us!"

The Bras dragged Mike out of the kitchen and into the living room where party goers danced everywhere and on top of everything.

The Bras surrounded Mike, each girl grinding on him as if it were a competition.

Lauren took Mike by the face, turned him towards her- "Nambib-bib-ib, that African country makes me horny."

Jamie spun Mike towards her, places his hands on her boobs- "Perfect, aren't they?"

Samantha pulled Mike roughly by the hair, twisted him around- "Which one of us is it gonna be?"

Mike tried to squeeze out since he couldn't choose. The Bras blocked him. The music changed...a remix version of Hammer's `Can't Touch This' blares. "I thought you girls wanted to dance?"

"Yeah, after you decide who you want," Jamie said.

Mike inconspicuously Hammer walked his way out of the mix and outside. He watched Maggie kissed Stan, '_Whatever I'm happy for her, if she wanted Stan. I just need to get what I want'_

BEEP. BEEP.

Mike pulled out his phone.

Text message.

SAMANTHA'S TEXT 911. ^stairs. mastr b-room.

Mike rushed to the stairs. An angry Maggie stormed down them. Mike ducked. Maggie passed. Mike raced up.

Mike sprinted down the hall, threw open the door to find Samantha, Jamie and Lauren in the bed, clothes on the floor.

Samantha smiled, "We decided not to make you choose"

Jamie agreed, "You can have all 3 of us"

The chance of a lifetime. A legend making moment. He would accept it and he walked towards those three. After that night, he had no memories of what's her name, all he thought was the three girls laying naked next to him.

* * *

**Okay, maybe there were some inappropriate scenes, but some were actually true in the book and I changed the choice/outcome of Mike's decision. Anyways, this story is done.**


End file.
